


100 Things #59 (Gauntlet Dark Legacy)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [59]
Category: Gauntlet Dark Legacy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #59 (Gauntlet Dark Legacy)

The runestones, all thirteen of them, were scattered across the eight realms by the hand of the demon Skorne. His betrayal caused darkness to descend upon the land, holding the good people hostage in its grip. In King Sumner's towers a rag tag group of adventurers gathered to try their hand at slaying Skorne and freeing the realms of his tyranny. A wizard dressed in purple and an archer in green were accompanied by a valkyrie dressed in red. The final member of the party was a dwarf in brilliant blue. Together these brave souls represented what little hope remained in the world.


End file.
